


"Friend"

by 0biatches



Series: In the prison [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biatches/pseuds/0biatches
Summary: The prison lifted its locked down, since the warden figures out the reason behind the  malfunctioning of cell's system. The prison main gate opened and produces a loud sound that travelled in far distance. Giving every member of the smp a signal, that something good or bad happened.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: In the prison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190714
Kudos: 17





	"Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt plan to write and post this as early i wanted to but the ppl in our gc kept on sending angst and my ass can help but to write lmao.
> 
> ne ways enjoy it!!

The prison lifted its locked down, since the warden figures out the reason behind the malfunctioning of cell's system. The prison main gate opened and produces a loud sound that travelled in far distance. Giving every member of the smp a signal, that something good or bad happened.

  
Sam, with all of the guilt he felt waited outside, to bring up the sad news to everyone that Tommy left behind. The sun glares over the towering walls of the prison as he stood there waiting patiently. Suddenly, he heard multiple footstep over the hill quite far from where he was standing.

  
The large tree covers the appearance of the strangers making it hard for him to know them. Sam squinted as they came closer, and their features became more clear. It was Tubbo, Jack and Ranboo. Tubbo is a great pal to tommy, his confidant and the person that he's willing to protect and to die for.

  
As they walk, they notices Sam and rushes through to him. Asking on what happened, on how was Tommy. He was scared and mortified, Tubbo didnt even know that his friend was with his abuser which made things even worse. The warden just looked at them, concerned and hesitant to say the news. "Sam, please. I'm begging, what happened to Tommy?" Tubbo asks.

  
"Tommy is dead. Im really sorry, Tubbo. I wasn't fast enough to save him, it wouldn't had happen if it wasnt for me." He pleaded, defending his actions.

  
The time move forward, and Tubbo stood there, foot cemented on the ground. He couldn't process the news he heard, he was denial. His friend wouldn't die, he just can't die. Tommy wouldn't leave him, he knows it. The moment he heard the news it brought back the memories and pain he felt when he thought that Tommy died when he visited logstedshire.

  
"Sam, stop fooling around. Tommy wouldn't leave me. He's my friends, my best friend." He agressively said.

  
Ranboo quickly agreed to Tubbo, emphasizing that Sam is just lying and playing tricks on them. Making them to believe that Tommy is dead and no longer belongs to the server. But the warden quickly defended himself once more, explaining what truly happened. 

  
Tubbo started to shake when he heard that Dream beated his friend until he couldn't move. That Dream doesnt even feel the guilt when he killed Tommy, that in fact he just laughed in front of his friend's corpse. He cried and hugged Ranboo so tight. He wanted to scream, to blame himself. If he knew this, he will make a move to save his friend but his unaware and naive. The feelings he felt became more intense, and his thought became more tangled. "Tommy died, thinking that he was alone. Ranboo, he doesn't deserve this-" he pauses as his tears falls even more. 

  
Ranboo comforts Tubbo, giving him hope that tommy is still alive. That what they heard was just a trick and a fabrication of lie. They grief, the agony their heart contains grew even more. They cry and mourn, hands tightly grabbing one's cloth. The clouds above them knew what happened and gained it dark color. The server itself grief, sympathizing with them, also knowing that the hero it had died.

**Author's Note:**

> I still couldn't process the things that had happened yesterday lmao😭


End file.
